Promessa de um Amor
by Ana Uzumaki 23
Summary: Ambas as famílias queriam união eterna. Para isso o destino de quatro jovens foi premeditado, dois deles uniram-se não apenas para regalia das famílias, mas também porque á primeira vista o amor selou um no outro. Os outros dois, esses jovens, um mais velho e outra mais nova, não tinham o selo de um amor, mas sim a promessa de um, que se selou na noite em que ambos se uniram. One


Promessa de um Amor

O dia do casamento chegara entre a pequena Hanabi e o primogênito do clã Uchiha. Inicialmente o compromisso proposto entre clãs havia sido entre Itachi e Hinata, mas durante o baile oficial onde supostamente iriam oficializar o futuro casamento, o irmão mais novo de Itachi, Sasuke, que tinha apenas mais dois anos que a Hyuuga, se declarara perante os pais apaixonado por Hinata e esta assim por ele. No início existiu o choque, mas como Sasuke se demonstrara irredutível acabaram por ceder. Apesar da aliança feita com o casamento dos dois, tanto os Uchihas como os Hyuugas queriam, que os seus restantes filhos se casassem, tornando ainda mais forte a ligação.

Itachi não ficara insatisfeito, era amigo de Hinata mas nunca a amara como mulher, chegara a pensar que o clã lhe deixaria escolher a mulher com quem se casaria apesar de não ter ninguém em mente quando decretaram-lhe que se ia casar com a casula dos Hyuugas, mesmo que estes só se tendo visto uma vez nesse mesmo baile onde nem sequer chegaram a trocar palavras. Na altura Itachi tinha 22 anos, Hinata 16, Sasuke 18 e a mais nova que adormecera ao colo da mãe por a festa se ter prolongado até tarde tinha apenas 11 anos de idade. Passados quatro anos o casamento fora realizado e agora ambos os noivos se dirigiam num coche para uma mansão estilo coloquial, enorme onde morariam de agora em diante.

O casamento tal como o copo de água foram exuberantes com uma quantidade enorme de convidados, todos com títulos nobres e posições influentes.

Itachi odiava todo aquilo, as convenções, as tradições, a hipocrisia, a riqueza e luxo exagerados e Hanabi apesar de ainda ser uma menina da qual haviam lhe retirado as bonecas com que brincava para casar, era da mesma opinião, ambos não culpavam os noivos.

No coche o silêncio reinava, ambos perdidos em pensamentos. Hanabi olhava as ruas vendo crianças da sua idade de classe social muito mais baixa brincarem alegremente umas com as outras enquanto ela estava casada e se tornaria mulher, desejou imensamente ter nascido tão humilde como aquelas crianças pelo menos seria livre para escolher com que idade iria parar de brincar, e com quem ia formar família casar.

Itachi viu, a expressão triste no rosto de Hanabi também que ela observava as crianças que deviam ter mais ou menos a idade dela.

-Me perdoe Hanabi, mas não consegui evitar este casamento!

Hanabi com os olhos marejados disse com a voz embarcada pela vontade contida de chorar.

-A culpa não é do senhor.

-Por favor me chame de Itachi, Hanabi, prometo que serei um bom marido para você!-Pediu num tom calmo, sereno que teve um efeito calmante em Hanabi.

-Obrigada Itachi-kun, prometo que também vou ser uma boa esposa!- Falou num sussurro mas sorrindo no final!

O coche no momento parou indicando que haviam chegado ao destinou marcado.

O primeiro a sair foi Itachi, que deixou a porta aberta e pediu gentil sorrindo-lhe sereno.

-Venha Hanabi, eu lhe ajudo.

Hanabi receosa levantou-se e pegou a mão de Itachi que se encontrava estendida que a ajudou a equilibrar nos sapatos de salto com 10 cm e a descer os dois pequenos degraus á sua frente. Um de frente para o outro completamente direitos puderam ver a real diferença de alturas, Itachi tinha 1.86 cm e tinha um corpo com alguns músculos nada de muito grande mas muito bem delineado e firme, era magro. Hanabi tinha 1.55 cm de altura, era muito magra e pequena perto dele.

Ambos observaram o rosto de cada um vendo com atenção cada detalhe. Itachi tinha um rosto oval e com traços muito masculinos, possuía um traço marcante em cada lado do rosto que ia desde perto do canal lagrimal dos olhos até mais de metade da sua bochecha, a boca era de um tamanho médio e os seus lábios finos de um tom rosa pálido, os olhos tão negros que quase não se distinguia a iris com pestanas também negras não muito longas mas puxadas de forma natural para o lado, o nariz médio e direito, o cabelo preto e comprido até á altura dos cotovelos estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e as típicas mexas lisas á frente emolduravam-lhe o rosto.

Itachi também fitava intensamente o rosto da sua esposa. O rosto era oval mas muito mais pequeno que o seu, os olhos perolados grandes e com cílios longos estavam maquilhados com sombras suaves entre o branco e a cor prata, o nariz pequeno e um pouco naturalmente arrebitado, o cabelo castanho estava apanhado num penteado escultural que finalizava com uma travessa de ouro branco que era uma joia pertencente á família Hyuuga com pequenas safiras azuis, a boca pequena mas carnuda e naturalmente avermelhada estava pintada com um vermelho rubro. Ambos com pele extremamente pálida.

Hanabi não pode deixar de perceber quão belo era o seu agora esposo, e acabou por corar com tal pensamento. Itachi também achara Hanabi muito bonita.

-É melhor irmos para dentro Hanabi.- Declarou.

-Sim, é melhor.- Itachi ofereceu o braço e Hanabi elegantemente aceitou, Itachi fez um pequeno sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça ao cocheiro que deu um pequeno sorriso e foi embora enquanto o recém casal entrava na casa onde agora iriam viver até ao fim das suas vidas.

A casa era enorme e continha uma boa quantidade de empregados, prontos a ajuda-los em tudo o que precisassem. De repente uma tensão pairou no ar, Itachi teria de consumar o seu casamento com Hanabi quando anoitece-se totalmente, compreensivo e percebendo o nervosismo Hanabi ao seu lado que ao entrar em casa apertara o casaco do terno negro de Itachi, ele pediu.

-Por favor Ko, mostre a Hanabi o quarto, enquanto eu vou tratar de alguns papéis que deixei pendentes devido ao casamento!

Ko dirigiu um olhar educado a Hanabi indicando que ela o seguisse mas antes a casula perguntou:

-Vai demorar muito Itachi kun?- perguntou receosa, Itachi sorriu-lhe.

-Apenas um pouco.- E pegou no queixo pequeno fazendo a mais pequena olha-lo— Subirei quando estiver pronta.- Sussurrou a ultima parte sorrindo e depositando um beijo casto na testa como havia feito na igreja.

Hanabi corou e percebeu que Itachi estava lhe dando algum tempo a sozinha para se preparar, agradeceu mentalmente a Itachi.

Subiu seguindo Ko e quando este lhe mostrou o quarto do casal agradeceu e Ko retirou-se. Ficou trémula com o quarto, era maior que o seu que por si já era grande, muito bonito e estava grandiosamente preparado para a noite de bodas. A cama de casal com lençóis e colcha brancos perolados, com pétalas de rosas, cor-de-rosa claras, tanto na cama como em redor, e a luz do luar a incidir sobre todo o comodo e os castiçais ao lado da cama estavam com suas velas acesas dado uma luz ténue.

Hanabi sentiu-se mais calma, a sua mãe havia conversado com ela e tinha-lhe dito no final da conversa que não necessitava de ter medo pois Itachi iria ser um excelente marido nesse e em todos os outros aspetos, e a sua mãe na sua opinião tinha razão. Itachi e tratara bem e conversara amigavelmente com ela, e deixara claro que de tudo faria para que a sua convivência fosse o mais agradável e feliz possível. Portanto não estava amedrontada mas tinha vergonha apesar de não ser tão tímida como a irmã.

Dirigiu-se ao também enorme banheiro de mosaico branco, e lá retirou todas as vestes exteriores ficando apenas com as calçolas brancas que não chegava a meio das coxas, as meias brancas que iam exatamente até a meio das coxas, o corpete que segurava os seios e vestiu um robe branco de renda translucido que tinha apenas pequeno botão logo abaixo dos seios fazendo com que o robe não tapasse mais nada sem ser os braços pois o colo ficava á mostra e bastava que Hanabi se sentasse para que o tecido que estava em baixo lhe destapa-se as pernas. Retirou os sapatos e dirigiu-se á tina de rosto que continha um espelho grande em frente, desfez todo o penteado deixando os cabelos soltos e depois penteou alisando-os completamente. Olhou-se no espelho e viu o risco ao meio, nunca gostara de se ver assim então colocou o risco de lado como gostava, lavou bem todo o rosto retirando a maquilhagem.

Foi em direção á porta do banheiro e lá antes de abrir respirou fundo. Todo o processo demorara mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Abriu a porta e assim que a tornou a fechar uma empregada bateu-lhe á porta.

-Sim, por favor.- A senhora abriu um pouco a porta para que Hanabi lhe pudesse ouvir.

-Senhora Uchiha o seu marido, pergunta-lhe se já pode subir.- Falou educada.

-a senhora pode dizer me o seu nome?

- Chyo, senhora.

-Então Chyo por favor diga a meu marido que ele pode subir.

-Sim senhora, boa noite.

-Igualmente.

Chyo fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao andar de baixo onde encontrou Itachi aguardando a resposta.

-Então Chyo- perguntou calmo mas curioso.

-A senhora diz que pode.

Itachi suspirou e sorrio para Chyo que tal como todos os empregados eram conhecidos dele.

-Obrigada, e por favor diga a todos que estão liberados.

-sim.

Itachi subiu as escadas lentamente enquanto Chyo e os demais trabalhadores foram se recolher.

Itachi em cada degrau pensava em Hanabi e na noite que iriam ter, não era de todo a primeira vez dele, mas com toda a certeza era a dela, sem sombra de dúvida. Ainda não a amava mal a conhecia, mas não podia negar o respeito e carinho que sentia por ela e também o desejo pelo corpo que pelas roupas ele podia ter uma ideia. Faria de tudo para lhe proporcionar uma noite agradável e especial tanto para ela como para ele.

Sem notar já estava de frente á porta do quarto, antes de abrir respirou fundo de modo a conter a sua ansiedade.

Assim que abriu amou a visão linda que teve e atiçou o seu desejo.

Hinata sentada num banco vermelho que havia perto da janela e olhava a rua e a lua, tão absorvida pela beleza da visão que mal o ouvira a abrir a porta e adentrar no quarto. Itachi olhou mais uma vez atentamente a Hyuuga, era linda, os cabelos castanhos soltos chegavam um pouco abaixo do fim das costas, o risco ao lado que fazia uma parte do cabelo emoldurara-lhe o bonito rosto, as pernas por estar sentada eram visíveis assim como os pés pequenos e o colo que formava uma cova indicando que os seios eram volumosos.

-Hanabi.- Chamou baixinho para apenas chamar a atenção da moça.

Hanabi olhou na direção do esposo e corou automaticamente.

-Desculpe não o ouvi entrar.

Itachi andou até mais perto de Hanabi atravessando assim o quarto e colocando-se atrás da moça que estava visivelmente envergonhada e que olhava de novo para a janela de modo a esconder e acalmar-se.

Itachi tocou os ombros da esposa com as mãos e deslizando até aos cotovelos sentando-se atrás dela.

-Não precisa pedir desculpa, a paisagem é muito bonita eu próprio quando a vi pela primeira vez fiquei como você observando.

Não contendo o nervosismo virou-se para Itachi que automaticamente acariciou-lhe a face enquanto se fitavam intensamente.

-Itachi kun eu estou nervosa- confessou baixinho.

-Não fique, juro-lhe que farei dessa e todas as outras noites, algo especial para nós dois.

Prometeu olhando no fundo dos olhos perolados não parando de acariciar o rosto da sua esposa.

-Espero vir a ama-lo Itachi kun, porque eu sempre sonhei amar alguém como você.

-Eu também espero, você é perfeita Hanabi!

Olharam-se fundo nos olhos e Itachi aos poucos aproximou-se e selou delicadamente os lábios.

Moveu devagar a boca e Hanabi o imitou, Itachi passou lentamente a língua sobre os lábios de Hanabi que gemeu com o prazer do toque durante o beijo dando de imediato passagem á língua do esposo que com carinho a inseriu na boca pequena acariciando-a sensualmente arrancado mais gemidos baixos de Hanabi que acompanhava e imitava tudo o que Itachi fazia. As mãos de Itachi tocaram os quadris expostos da moça acalantando-os e assim subiram até á cintura onde a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo intensificando o beijo passando a sugar a língua de Hanabi que gemeu em meio do beijo mais alto.

Após dois minutos já os noivos percorriam a boca de ambos fazendo línguas e bocas e confundirem, os braços de Hanabi estavam lançados envolta do pescoço de Itachi e já havia desfeito o rabo-de-cavalo e garrava os cabelos dele um pouco desajeitada mas totalmente necessitada.

Itachi apertavam com força a cintura com uma mão e outra apalpava o quadril da esposa que gemia, Itachi estava um pouco inclinado sobre Hanabi fazendo com que ela aos poucos se deitasse sobre o banco e ele sobre ela.

Hanabi sem pensar muito ajudou Itachi a si deitar sobre ela, colocando uma perna por debaixo os ombros dele que não resistiu e deitou-se sobre a esposa, beijando-a ainda com mais afinco.

Itachi já estava excitado e Hanabi também, e até Itachi soltava alguns gemidos de excitação.

Hanabi não sabia o que fazia mas queria que Itachi lhe beijasse o pescoço, a pele arrepiada lhe dizia isso.

Itachi num rasgo de consciência parou o beijo devagar, tinha de ir com mais calma, mas por Kami, Hanabi acendia um desejo enorme nele, que nunca havia sentindo.

Beijo desfeito, olharam-se fixamente, Itachi agradeceu por estarem ambos vestidos porque pela posição em que estavam e pelo desejo que sentia, se não fossem as roupas já a teria possuído.

- Quer me ajudar a despir?- perguntou beijando o rosto de Hanabi que corou e respondeu.

-Sim.

Itachi levantou-se lentamente de cima de Hanabi e ajudou a mesma a faze-lo sem evitar olhar para as pernas de coxas médias que logo apertaria com força.

Pegou-a no colo e sentou-a de joelhos na cama grande de casal de frente para ele. Itachi retirou o casaco do terno tudo enquanto observava Hanabi cujos olhos brilhavam em hesitação, desejo e ansia á sua frente.

Deixou a peça cair muda atrás de si e Hanabi colocou as mãos sobre o colete de Itachi e olhou o nos olhos. Itachi inclinou-se e beijou a esposa com desejo mas mais calmo que ainda á pouco, durante o beijo Hanabi desabotoou os cinco botões do colete e subiu as mãos em direção aos ombros de Itachi onde se agarrou. Terminado o beijo voltaram a olhar-se e o colete caiu no chão fazendo algum barulho, Hanabi desajeitadamente tentou a frouxar o nó da gravata, sem grande sucesso, Itachi sorriu com o gesto.

-Eu lhe ajudo.

E facilmente tirou a gravata jogando-a no chão e no mesmo instante Hanabi começou curiosa a soltar os botões da camisa, vendo aos poucos o peitoral definidos de Itachi aparecer. Quando terminou olhou abismada, Itachi era lindo, para melhor observar afastou o tecido da camisa com as duas mãos tocando o peitoral e ombros de Itachi, que em momento algum deixara de ter as mãos pousadas na cintura fina de Hanabi só as tirando quando uma peça de roupa lhe abandonava o corpo.

Hanabi desceu a camisa até aos ombros de Itachi e depois corou e tirou as mãos num gesto mudo que não conseguia mais. Compreensivo retirou sobre o olhar atento o resto da camisa e dirigiu as mãos até ao cinto tirando. Hanabi corou e desviou o olhar. Itachi sorriu mas nada fez apenas retirou as calças e logo após sapatos e meias, ficando só com um calção parecido com o de Hinata mas até ao joelho.

Levou a mão até ao queixo da sua esposa fazendo-a fita-lo.

-Pode me olhar Hanabi não sinta vergonha de faze-lo, sou o seu marido!

Olhando-se voltaram a beijar-se com muito mais desejo, enquanto as línguas e lábios se reencontravam, Itachi tratava de tirar o robe e depois começou a desatar o laço que prendia o corpete em torno do corpo de Hanabi.

Beijavam-se de forma quase selvagem, tamanho o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, ora Itachi sugava ora era Hanabi, parecia que queriam se unir pelo beijo.

O corpete já estava frouxo e começa a descair, na altura que Itachi decidira avançar para o pescoço de Hanabi. Primeiro passou sensualmente a ponta da língua pelo pescoço esperando uma reação de Hanabi que gemeu de prazer em resposta como se dissesse "Eu quero". Logo Itachi começou a sugar o pescoço de Hanabi entre banhos de língua e pequenas mordidas que faziam a esposa soltar da garganta vários " ah" de pura excitação e prazer. O membro de Itachi já estava completamente ereto, pronto para penetra-la mas primeiramente Itachi iria dar-lhe muito mais prazer, iria faze-la implorar. O corpete abandonou o corpo da mais nova revelando seios médios quase grandes, não comuns numa moça de 15 anos. Itachi foi induzindo Hanabi a deitar-se e assim que o consegui, esta desde logo o acomodou entre as suas pernas e de imediato Itachi começou a tirar as meias de Hanabi enquanto apalpava as coxas. A esposa só reparou que estava nua da cintura para cima quando Itachi abandonou o pescoço e seguiu para o colo, queria dizer que estava com vergonha mas nem por sombras se lembrava disso agora, apenas queria que Itachi lhe mostra-se se era possível sentir mais prazer.

Itachi parou de beijar o colo e olhou o corpo de Hanabi, era uma linda adolescente sem dúvida. Os seios fartos a cintura fina, os quadris médios, as coxas médias, linda, perfeita a seu ver.

Logo que viu os seios de Hanabi, pedindo, implorando completamente intumescidos por serem não acariciados mas sim abocanhados com vontade, sem pensar colocou-os na boca mordendo, chupando de maneira selvagem desde inicio que fez Hanabi não gemer mas gritar de prazer. As meias dela já não estavam no corpo e Itachi enquanto se ocupava com os seios, as duas mãos apertavam com força as coxas fazendo Hanabi sentir um prazer enorme, ela estava gozando e Itachi não parava de maneira alguma de abocanhar os seios da esposa.

-Ahhhhhh, Itachi… isso… é… tão… bom – dizia em meio de gemidos de prazer.

Finalizando o trabalho nos seios lambendo-os.

-Vou fazer com que goste ainda mais-prometeu num tom extremamente sensual.

Desceu sensualmente pela barriga lisa enquanto retirava a calçolas, após isso feito viu quão molhada ela estava, "ela vai ficar muito mais" e sorriu de lado com os pensamentos e olhou mais uma vez a intimidade delicada.

-Itachi kun o que é que vo…AH-sua fala fora cortada quando Itachi abocanhou a sua intimidade chupado e lambendo o clitóris em movimentos circulares frenéticos e prazerosos.

Em muito pouco tempo Hanabi gozou na boca de Itachi não largando em nenhum momento os cabelos negros.

Removeu a boca da feminilidade de Hanabi e com a palma da mão limpou um fio do precioso orgasmo de Hanabi.

O momento chegara.

Subiu os beijos pelo corpo, concentrou-se um pouco nos seios e voltou a beijar Hanabi que assim que viu o seu rosto ofereceu-lhe a boca pedindo os lábios dele. Separou-se de Hanabi e ficou de joelhos na cama e abaixou o seu calção até aos joelhos mostrando a Hanabi o seu grande, grosso e pulsante membro.

Hanabi corou e ficou com um pouco de medo, mas logo Itachi lhe acalmou.

-Não tenha medo, serei carinhoso.

Colocou-se entre as pernas dela mas não a penetrou, beijou-a.

-Me ajude a tirar o resto!-Pediu num sussurro extremamente sensual.

-Como faço?- pediu também no sussurro enquanto Itachi beijava o seu pescoço.

-Siga os seus instintos, meu anjo!

Hanabi ficou ainda mais molhada com o apelido e Itachi sentiu, pois apesar não a estar penetrando, o seu pénis ereto estava encostado á feminilidade.

Hanabi usando as pernas quase entrelaçando-as puxou os calções até aos pés e de lá os pés de Itachi saíram.

Itachi acariciou mais uma vez a esposa beijou-a com fervor e repousou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, e após respirou profundamente e então devagar, com cuidado penetrou-a.

Hanabi não sentia dor propriamente era apenas uma sensação estranha que lhe fazia prender a respiração pelo menos até quando Itachi ficou parado quando nem metade do seu grande membro tinha entrado.

-Me desculpe anjo.

E forçou delicadamente rompendo o selo da virgindade de Hanabi que no momento deixou duas lágrimas escaparem e deu um grito de dor.

-Calma, meu anjo, já vai passar, não se aflija.- Tentou acalmar Itachi que já estava inteiro dentro dela.

Hanabi sentia dor e não sabia como diminui-la, mas lembrou-se que a sua mãe tinha-lhe dito para ficar calma e relaxada que tudo correria bem.

Respirou fundo várias vezes e começou a relaxar ao mesmo tempo que a dor diminuía. Itachi não ousava se mexer só o faria quando Hanabi lhe demonstrasse que podia.

A dor já se esvaia quando Hanabi um pouco desajeitada moveu o quadril na direção do de Itachi sentindo uma pontada de prazer.

Itachi percebendo que o pior já passara começou as estocadas lentas, com pouca força mas profundas que arrancaram gemidos tímidos do seu anjo.

Aos poucos a força e velocidade das entocadas foram aumentando.

-Ahh…Ahh...Ahh….. Itachi kun…-gemia cada estocada querendo mais.

-Ahh… Anjo-gemia enquanto ainda se continha a estoca-la mas estava ficando impossível ela era apertada, húmida e estava tão quente.

-Por favor… mais- pediu suplicando.

-Ahh… você que pediu anjo- e logo o ritmo constante foi substituído pelas estocadas mais fortes e velozes de Itachi.

-AHHHHHHHHH – gritou Hanabi que não esperava aquela força e rapidez mas que recebia de bom grado.

Itachi agora estava selvagem, enquanto estocava ferozmente abocanhava os seios ou então beija Hanabi selvagemente mas com cuidado para não machuca-la.

E ela correspondia da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade, pareciam feitos um para outro.

Itachi passando as mãos pelas costas de Hanabi enquanto a beijava sentou-se na cama e levou-a com ele, não diminuindo em nada o ritmo.

Mais umas estocadas ferozes e Hanabi gritou o nome do esposo e gozou fazendo Itachi gozar logo a seguir.

Hanabi desmanchou-se nos braços de Itachi que a abraçou e voltou a deita-la deitando-se por cima com a cabeça entre os seios.

-Prometo que vou-te amar, Hanabi.

- Eu também Itachi kun, é você quem eu quero amar.

Itachi tirou-se de cima de Hanabi e deitou-se ao seu lado e puxou-a para o seu peito.

-Durma meu anjo, amanhã á mais!-Afirmou sorrindo de lado, fazendo Hanabi corar mas logo a seguir sorriu serena.

-Sim, amanhã te amo ainda mais!

E repousou a cabeça sobre o peitoral do marido, que por sua vez a abraçou ternamente pela cintura.

Ambos eram a promessa de um amor, que fora selada naquela noite.


End file.
